Günaydın memur bey
thumb|right|335 px Günaydın Memur Bey Good morning, Officer Good morning, officer Günaydın memur bey Longing longing Uzun zamandır hasretim Both from the sun and from my breath Hem güneşten hem tenimden nefesimden Stripped of all Mahrumum hepsinden Good morning, officer. Günaydın memur bey A jet black pit Simsiyah bir çukur I'm stuck Tıkıldığım sıkıştığım Counting my bones Kemiklerimi saydığım The world watched as I left Dünya seyretti ben giderken What benefits my molten body Erimiş cesedim ne fayda I just sucked the wet rain. Islak yağmuru emdim de I was bait for wolves Kurtlara yem oldum The world watched as I left Dünya seyretti ben giderken What benefits my molten body Erimiş cesedim ne fayda I just sucked the wet rain. Islak yağmuru emdim de I was bait for wolves Kurtlara yem oldum Wait a while, Officer Biraz dur memur bey My answers are not ready in the End Times Ahir zaman cevaplarım hazır değil Looking over it without experiencing Yaşanmadan bitti seyir Questions in the jewelry Sorular kuyumda Think about it, officer. Düşün sen memur bey Unimaginable Akıl almaz Look how it brought a darkness Nasıl bir karanlık getirdi bak Melted hung shut Eritti yaktı kapattı The world watched as I left Dünya seyretti ben giderken What benefits my molten body Erimiş cesedim ne fayda I just sucked the wet rain. Islak yağmuru emdim de I was bait for wolves Kurtlara yem oldum The world watched as I left Dünya seyretti ben giderken What benefits my molten body Erimiş cesedim ne fayda I just sucked the wet rain. Islak yağmuru emdim de I was bait for wolves Kurtlara yem oldum My world is in these nylon bags… Dünyam şu naylon torbalarda… My world is in these nylon bags… Dünyam şu naylon torbalarda… My world is in these nylon bags… Dünyam şu naylon torbalarda… My world is in these nylon bags… Dünyam şu naylon torbalarda… Good morning, officer. Günaydın memur bey Longing longing Uzun zamandır hasretim Both from the sun and from my breath Hem güneşten hem tenimden nefesimden Stripped of all Mahrumum hepsinden Good morning, officer. Günaydın memur bey A jet black pit Simsiyah bir çukur I'm stuck Tıkıldığım sıkıştığım Counting my bones Kemiklerimi saydığım The world watched as I left Dünya seyretti ben giderken What benefits my molten body Erimiş cesedim ne fayda I just sucked the wet rain. Islak yağmuru emdim de I was bait for wolves Kurtlara yem oldum The world watched as I left Dünya seyretti ben giderken What benefits my molten body Erimiş cesedim ne fayda I just sucked the wet rain. Islak yağmuru emdim de I was bait for wolves Kurtlara yem oldum My world is in these nylon bags… Dünyam şu naylon torbalarda… My world is in these nylon bags… Dünyam şu naylon torbalarda… My world is in these nylon bags… Dünyam şu naylon torbalarda… My world is in these nylon bags… Dünyam şu naylon torbalarda… Show less People also search for Hu Hu Sezen Aksu Üfle De Söneyim Sezen Aksu Koca Kıçlı Sezen Aksu Ben Kedim Yatağım Sezen Aksu Canımsın Sen Sezen Aksu Hakkımda Konuşmuşsun Sezen Aksu Köz Sezen Aksu Manifesto Sezen Aksu İhanetten Geri Kalan Sezen Aksu İzmir'in Kızları Sezen Aksu View all More results https://genius.com › Sezen-aksu-... Web results Sezen Aksu – Günaydın Memur Bey Lyrics |